Steal Your Heart
by dolphinherovamp5
Summary: A not-so-Dame Tsuna acquires a new home-tutor and is told she is to be the next boss of the Vongola family. And as she gathers her guardians, they'll realize she isn't just another pretty face. FEM27
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First time writing female Tsuna! I hope it's good. Of course she is OOC and such. I think this story will probably not follow the original plotline, but we'll see. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stare up at my best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi, with wide eyes as I sit on my legs, anxious for what is coming. "Is it going to hurt?" I ask, my fingers getting ever-much closer to my mouth so I can begin biting my nails.<p>

"No worries, Tsuna," Yamamoto says cheerily as he positions himself behind me. "I'm a professional at this. Don't worry your pretty little head. You'll be just fine." He pats me on the shoulder, trying to reassure me that everything will be okay as long as I trust him.

I nod, but I'm still quite anxious. "Okay then. I'm ready." But despite my words, I squeeze my eyes shut and begin hoping that will end soon.

_Cut. Cut. Cut. _The sound of scissors cutting echoes in the silence between us as I hold my breath until my lungs are burning from receiving no oxygen. I hope Yamamoto finishes cutting my hair soon, though I almost fear the outcome.

Of course he was cutting my hair! What do you think we were doing? That we were about ready to have sex? That's definitely not going to happen even in Hell. Yamamoto is like a brother to me and I hope it stays that way.

I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Sawada Tsunako, but most people call me Tsuna. I'm currently in the second year at Namimori Middle School and receiving average marks. I'd say my life isn't too bad. I've got some great friends like Yamamoto, Sasagawa Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana, and Miura Haru, but I'm kind of lacking in the family department. At home, all I've got is my mom. I wouldn't really consider my father to be a part of it since he's always working and away from home, so we'll just ignore his presence for the meantime.

I love to do different things like drawing and hanging out with friends, but then there are things I hate. When I was younger, my mom decided that "She is so adorable and should be a model!" So now I'm a model, despite my desperate desire to not be in front of the camera.

And here we are today with Yamamoto cutting my long, luscious brown hair. My agent had told my mom that there has been a high demand for short hair lately and that it might be a good idea to have mine cut so I can continue being in photo shoots. My mother basically hung onto every word my agent said and told me that I better cut my hair even though I was begging her that I want it kept it as it is. But no way was she going to let me have my way. She said that if I didn't get it cut in the next five days, she was going to cut it herself. In fear of that, I asked Yamamoto to do it since I knew he was skilled at perfect cuts from working with sushi in his family's restaurant.

But, there is one problem to this whole cutting situation besides my desire to keep it all: I have a small – okay, BIG – fear of sharp objects that I acquired when I was three and had accidently cut my hand while playing with a knife. It must be kind of wimpy, to still be afraid after that. But, I just can't help but worry that one day the same thing will happen.

I open my eyes as Yamamoto pulls back and says, "Yosh, all done." He walks over to a small table and comes back to me with a mirror. "Look at you. I'd say you still look like your cute self." He chuckles and I blush, glancing into the mirror after taking it from him. He was right. I still look adorable, or at least adorable in my mother's standards. She'll be happy when she sees it.

Yamamoto takes the mirror back and I stand up, straightening the skirt of my uniform. "It might look nice, but I would prefer to have my long hair back."

"But girls always talk about how difficult it is taking care of long hair. Now you don't have to worry about the stress of doing that."

I pout at him. "I loved taking care of my hair. It was never stressful. It was actually kind of fun."

Yamamoto laughs as he comes over and slings an arm over my shoulders. "You are so sweet and different, Tsuna. I'm so glad we're friends." He glances over at the clock and then back at me. "You don't have to leave until five, right?" I shake my head and glance at the clock also. It was half-past three. "Well then, I want to show you this amazing coffee shop I found a couple days ago. Would you care to join me for an adventure into the world of coffee beans?"

I roll my eyes, but smile at his words. "You are so nuts, Yamamoto." He laughs and together we stroll out of the front door and onto the streets of Namimori.

There is only a breeze blowing as we walk and his arm is still on tops of my shoulders. To some people this might be an awkward position for them to be in, but for me, it's got to be the most comfortable ever. Whenever I'm near Yamamoto, I feel I can do anything no matter what's in my way. He's the one who's washed away everything bad and replaced it with all the good. I could never feel out-of-place with that.

We enter the coffee shop, order, and take our seats in one of the booths, sitting across from each other as we sip from Styrofoam cups. After the first taste, I begin to nod my head furiously, a huge smile on my face. "You were right. This stuff is delicious. If I was a critic, I'd definitely give it five stars."

Yamamoto chuckles, but then halts after a moment, looking down at his cup with a solemn expression.

Tilting my head to the side, I ask, "Are you okay, Yamamoto?" With my best friend, a sudden mood change meant something always. He is always a happy-go-lucky guy. So, as he looks up and forces a fake smile, I can't help worrying even more.

"It doesn't matter, Tsuna. Just finish your coffee so you don't have to worry about it later when you're at the studio," he says, trying to wave off the issue. No, I wasn't going to let this go. It's serious and I don't want him to be suffering from anything.

"Please tell me, Yamamoto. Has something happened with the restaurant? Has somebody been bugging you about the baseball club lately?" About a month ago, Yamamoto had just got out of a cast after breaking his arm, but the doctor said he had to wait for two months before he could continue baseball. But, it's been hard for him since all his old friends from the baseball club have been dogging him about breaking his arm and causing them to lose many games and even a tournament. I've told him that it wasn't his fault, but I knew that those comments from the guys were really beating him up on the inside.

Yamamoto shakes his head. "It's none of those things, but please don't worry your pretty little head, Tsuna. It's just something I have to overcome myself."

I sigh. No matter how much I push, I know he isn't going to tell. Maybe he will in his own time though. But for now, there was no way he was going to. "All right, fine. You win this match. But eventually, I will find out," I say, being sure to add in an evil smirk in there as I stare at him.

"We'll see," he laughs, drinking down the rest of the coffee afterwards. Then, he stands up from the table. "Ojji-san said I have to help out in the restaurant. You don't mind if I leave now, do you?"

I shake my head, smiling at the question. "Of course not. You should go ahead and help out. I'll be fine here. Plus, the studio is only a few blocks away. So, I won't have to worry about travelling a long distance."

"Good." Yamamoto then leans though and pecks me on the forehead, causing my cheeks to grow a little red. "I'll see you tomorrow then!" He waves and I wave back until he's no longer in eye-sight. I lower my hand and sigh, trying to finish up my coffee up too. Sometimes I wish I had enough time during the week to hang out with my friends whenever they have the time also. But usually we have to plan for different things, which led to absolutely no spontaneous moments in your friendships. Though there are times where we do get some rare time and today Yamamoto and I finally got some, or at least after we convinced his father to let him hang out with me instead of work.

Gulping down the rest of the beverage, I quickly throw it away and get ready to leave until I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I turn around glance around, trying to pinpoint where the stare is coming from until my eyes meet onyx eyes that seem to be staring straight into my soul. I shiver. How is that even possible?

I shake my head and leave the coffee chop, trying very hard to ignore the stare that was now boring into my back as I walked away and hoping that maybe I'm only imagining this. But, my imagination doesn't usually create something like that.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think? I hope you liked it! Please review and I'll update whenever I get the chance. Also, suggest pairings with Tsuna! :D<br>-Ashley(dolpinherovamp5) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: WOW! So many reviews! I can't explain how grateful I am! Thank you so much! And I enjoyed all the pairings everybody suggested. Feel free to continue suggesting any. But, just so you know, pairing with Hibari is out of the question. It's interesting, but I can already predict that it's not happening. Anyways, sorry this took so long. I was just kinda writing whenever the time was there. So, yeah. Please read!**

* * *

><p>My brown eyes meet my reflection, staring in admiration of the outfit that has been chosen for the first part of the shoot. I was currently wearing an orange tank top that was fitting at the bust and frayed outwards, a short black skirt that swished softly against my thighs as I move, and black flats with tiny orange bows near the toes. My hair has been straightened and is brushing my shoulders tickling them. That was another thing I hate about modeling. You were the stylists' doll and you have to wear whatever they decide on. You have no freedom whatsoever. It's a dictatorship I tell you!<p>

But that's enough with the dramatics for now. I turn away from the mirror and go over to where I'm supposed to pose. The photographer is already wielding his camera, looking excited. "Are you ready, Sawada-san?" he asks, camera poised just perfectly.

"Yes." No, not at all. I'll never be ready for this type of torture. Why couldn't my mom have made me a mail deliver or something more productive? I hate all these people looking at me and capturing my body on camera. It's almost embarrassing. But nevertheless, as the photographer begins, I make all types of poses, ranging from putting my hands on the back of my neck and turning around and looking back. The smile never leaves my face the whole time, no matter how painful it is sometimes.

The first part ends and I find myself trying to get a drink of water before the stylists drag me away to change me again. The water rushes down my throat and I savor it. I need these moments where I can relax sometimes, no matter how short the time I have. So, once I'm finished, I toss the bottle away and I turn around, ready to be taken away. But, the sight in front of me is different than I expect.

Standing on a ladder to reach at least to my shoulders was a baby. He is wearing a fedora, a suit, has a chameleon on his hat, and has these curly sideburns. But, what I notice the most is the same onyx eyes that met my brown ones as I was leaving the coffee shop. Was it just me or was I being stalked?

"You're not being stalked, Sawada Tsunako. You were only being observed," the baby says, crossing his arms and smirking.

"I beg to differ, baby. I feel most definitely stalked. Would you like to explain why you're following me?" I lean down to the baby's level. Sheesh though. Even though this person is an infant, they seem quite intelligent. Why would that be?

"You may feel stalked, but it was just observation. I wanted to gather information about the next boss of the Vongola family." The baby lifts his finger to his hat and the chameleon crawls onto it, looking quite relaxed.

"Vongola? What is that? A new modeling company? I'm sorry, but I'm already signed with one and that contract doesn't expire until next year unfortunately." I really hope this baby has nothing to do with modeling. The last thing I need is my mother to catch wind on some new company that is currently rising up in the Japanese fashion world.

"It's not a new modeling company. It's a mafia family and I'm your new tutor." The same smirk appears as the chameleon suddenly transforms into a gun. "After this is over, you're going to take me to your home and I'll live there as I train you to be the number one mafia boss in the world."

I roll my eyes. "Kids just get faker and faker every day." I point to the gun and sigh. "I'm guessing this is a toy and you're trying to pretend that you're some badass baby? You know it's not working on me, right?"

"I'm the number one hitman in the world. If you don't believe me, I could just show you." A glint appears in his eye and I feel a shiver go up my spine. Is that a normal response to a baby telling you that he's some hot-shot hitman that can wield a gun like a real Mafioso? I don't think it should be!

"This is ridiculous. I've got a job to do. Go play somewhere else, kid. This isn't the place." I turn around and there is a table with different snacks on it. Grabbing an apple, I hand it to the baby. "Here, take this. Just make sure you don't choke on it. My agent wouldn't be happy if she finds out I cause a baby to die." With that I begin to walk away and I'm grabbed by my arms, being dragged somewhere.

"Don't worry, doll. When we're done with you, you'll be a hundred times cuter than previously," one of my stylists, Mikato, says, swishing my hair around. "I love what you did with it! Girls, I think we should add on some clip-on extensions this time. Any colors in mind?" My stylists begin to discuss this as they shove me into a chair and I find myself thinking, "Who was that baby anyway? I don't know his name."

Looking into the mirror, my eyes find me. Why have I let my mom take control of me like this? I don't like these women touching my hair and trying to make my boobs look perkier. I want to be out of here now. I want to be eating at Yamamoto's old man's sushi shop, buying supplies from an art store, and figuring out what that baby wants. This place is a waste time. I wish I could just walk out.

"I could if it wasn't for that dumb contract," I mumble, breathing out and causing a strand of my hair to blow upwards.

"What was that, dear?" Mikato asks, glancing into the mirror and meeting my eyes. They were an intense blue that wills you to spill everything. But, I'm strong enough to fight against them.

I smile at her, my muscles feeling a bit pained. "Nothing at all, Mikato. I was just uttering my plans for after this photo-shoot."

"And what is that? Are you going to go get some new sketch paper or draw something spectacular?" Out of all my stylists, Mikato was the one that knows the most about me. She often asks me how my drawing is going or about new dishes at Takesushi, the sushi shop owned by Yamamoto's old man. It's strange, but out of this whole thing, Mikato is the one thing or person I look forward to. Nothing compares to this woman that is a bit like a light bulb in my life.

"Honestly, I don't have any time to do either of those things. I was thinking maybe I could stop by this store where I've got a dress on hold and then go home." I have a small fetish for dresses, despite the fact I wear them rarely outside photo-shoots. So, whenever I have some extra money, I tend to buy a new dress. It's by far strange, but it's my tradition and no way am I changing it anytime soon.

"Oh, darling. You must visit the day you wear it. I'm sure it would define your figure perfectly." Yes, even though I rarely wear dresses, I like to wear my brand new ones sometime after purchasing to show it to people. So far, every single one has been a hit. Will this next one be? It seems a bit different from the previous ones.

I nod in response as my stylists finish their work. In the mirror, I quickly assess myself. Along with the orange clip-ons in my hair, my make-up is light except for the lipstick, which is quite bold on my lips. In front of me, one of the stylists, Rin-san, is holding out a new outfit: a black tube top with an orange belt above my stomach, orange skinny jeans, and black flip-flops. "You should hurry up and change into this, Tsuna-chan. The photographers want to get back to work."

Even though Rin-san is quite decent, she annoys me a bit. I mean, she doesn't do much besides help out the other stylists with the littler things, but I guess the way she speaks to me puts me on edge. It's stupid, but I can't help it! But, trying to be a kind person, I smile at Rin-san in thanks and take the clothes to my dressing room.

Behind the closed door, I sigh. There is only a little time left, but I want to fast-forward to afterwards. I want to be home, cuddling up in a blanket or doing my homework. Do I really even have time to do this stuff? Well, it's not worth contemplating. I might as well get busy. I slip the tank top over my head and I'm about to put on the tube top when I hear a small voice utter, "Sawada Tsunako. Age fourteen. Goes to Namimori Middle School and best friends with Yamamoto Takeshi. Model for the Nakamura Modeling Agency."

I turn and there is that baby once more, the one that claimed to be a hitman. I roll my eyes. Kids these days. They just can't learn to be their own person, can they?

"I am most certainly a hitman and not fake." Once again the chameleon on his hat turns into a gun and a smirk appears upon his face. "I can prove it to you, if you're interested." The smirk doubles in size and I feel a strange shiver pass through me. Wait, that's not normal at all. Who in the fuck shivers like that because of a baby's expression? I swear I must be going crazy.

"Okay, look. Could you maybe just go away until I finish this photo shoot? I can't afford to be late." Remembering that my upper body is naked except for my bra, I try and use the tube top as a cover, a blush forming upon my cheeks. "Please."

A couple seconds pass and the baby lowers the gun, which transforms back into the chameleon. "You better be ready. Because once you're finished, I'll be waiting." He jumps off the table he has been standing on and exits via the door, only stopping to look back and say, "By the way, nice rack."

As the door closes, my face begins to burn to a crisp. Did a baby just say that to me? What in the hell?

* * *

><p>The last part doesn't take as long as I originally thought it would. It actually passes along like a soft breeze. But as soon as the door of my dressing room closes behind me, I begin to panic. Before I know it, the baby and I will meet face-to-face once more. I don't want that. I just want to get my dress and go home. Do I really have time to listen to mad ravings on a baby? I most certainly do not. And I would kill myself if he follows me home. I'm not trying to be hateful, but he was creepy. And if somebody makes me shiver like that, I'm not just going to let them walk into my life. I can't let it be so easy.<p>

I strip down to undergarments and quickly redress into my school uniform, glancing into the mirror. Oddly enough, I adore my uniform. I like to look into the mirror and praise the fact that it looks adorable. Though, without my longer hair, it's got less charm to it.

I shake my head. I better go before it gets dark. If I do run into that baby, I need to make sure there is enough time to get rid of him so I can get home while it's still light outside. So, I walk out of the dressing room and walk through the crowds of people who are cleaning up and getting ready to go home. I give my greetings to some people as I pass and before I know it, I'm outside, sucking up the fresh air.

"Better atmosphere out here, right?" somebody beside me asks.

I smile. "Yes, it is." I look over to them and my eyes land on the baby. The smile forms into a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I said I'd wait for you." He begins walking down the sidewalk in the direction I was planning to go. Wait…how does he know my route? How much has he stalked me? "Are you coming or not?"

I sigh. What's the use? I guess if I want to get anything done, the baby will have to walk with me. "Sure. But first off, what's your name?"

At this, the baby looks back at me and that smirk, that fucking sly smirk, makes another appearance. "My name is Reborn."

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to do more with the chapter, but I figured you all wanted an update. Now, please review!<br>-Ashley(dolphinherovamp5)**


End file.
